The present invention relates to a replication system, and in particular, to a replication system in which data of a plurality of master tables of a database is replicated in one replica table.
Known replication techniques include, for example, a technique described in JP-A-2000-20374. This prior art relates to a replication system in which when a master table is operated, for example, by transaction processing, replication is automatically conducted for a replica table. Each replica table has one master table in the replication system. According to the technique of the prior art, in a case where a job using the replica system requires data divided into sub-data and controlled using a plurality of tables, when the job is executed, it is necessary to access the tables to refer to sub-data and/or to update sub/data or it is necessary to link the tables with each other by using a database management system (DBMS) of the replica system. Therefore, the job of the replica system takes quite a long period of time.